<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recover by Susquip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493111">Recover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip'>Susquip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is strong and he knows that now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy and Wilbur were banished from Lmanberg, Tommy thought he would never recover.</p>
<p>He thought his heart would be stuck in Lmanberg, he'd be unable to move on.</p>
<p>But then they made pogtopia, it wasn't perfect, but he had his brothers and he began to think he could survive without Lmanberg.</p>
<p>But Wilbur never recovered, his heart stayed in Lmanberg, his home, his country</p>
<p>his unfinished symphony....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy knew he'd never recover, he'd never be at peace now that Wilbur was gone.</p>
<p>He'd lost both his brothers on the same day.</p>
<p>But life moves on, and although a part of him was gone, he moved forward.</p>
<p>He had Tubbo and he could make it through this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then he didn't have Tubbo, he didn't have anyone, only Dream.</p>
<p>Only Dream...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought he'd be stuck alone forever and, although the trauma he'd gone through would never go away, being here, with techno, he didn't think it was so bad.</p>
<p>And when Lmanberg was destroyed, he knew how strong he was, he knew that he could recover.</p>
<p>It hurt, he's loved and fought for Lmanberg for so long, but he's done it before and he can do it again.</p>
<p>He would recover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hewwo! I'm feeling happy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>